The Port Mafia
Welcome to the Port Mafia (formerly just "The Mafia"). Once an underground organization based in Japan, is now an anticlan that currently thrives within the shadows of a bustling port city, with their base of operations being an abandoned luxury hotel near the harbour, hence the group's current name. The humans have never proven to be an issue as of yet; if anything the group considers them a valuable asset, despite the lack of communication and contact between the two. This is because enemy groups can't just launch a large-scale attack on an entire city teeming with humans, can they? No—if someone were to come looking to pick a fight with them, they would have to search very, very hard. The entire city essentially serves as the Port Mafia's playground; they know of every nook and cranny, every niche and alleyway, every hidden passageway and shortcut there is—and it has been said that any individual familiar with their own turf could easily tip the scales in their favour when it comes to fighting battles at home. But of course, the Port Mafia isn't so weak that it has to solely rely on humans and their lovely establishment for some semblance of security and protection. They are more than capable of doing things on their own, but they simply choose to leave those around them in the dark as to what the extent of their power is, since they do believe misinformation oftentimes unbalances others and allows them to remain in control of any and all situations. But all that aside—individuals are free to believe whatever they'd like, regardless of what anyone else says. However, anyone who underestimates the Port Mafia and makes any attempt to screw around with them had better be prepared to suffer the consequences; after all, everyone here believes in the famous saying 'an eye for an eye', and strongly supports the notion that revenge is a dish that is best served cold and lifeless. Territory The Port Mafia currently resides within a bustling seaside metropolis. Glittering lights and flashing billboards are everywhere, and the air is filled with a large variety of scents and sounds — from the smoke rising from the chimneys of factories to the delicate aromas wafting out of the restaurant windows; from the the loud, piercing blares of a ship's horn, to the ceaseless white noise consisting of humans making small talk and the shuffling of their feet as they stroll down the sidewalk with friends or hurriedly make their way to their respective workplaces. There's lots to see, lots to do — at the very least, the setting certainly keeps one's mind from succumbing to boredom. At the moment, the camp / base of operations is an abandoned luxury hotel located right by the sea, which surprisingly enough, is still in good condition. The interior is rather lavish and furnished with many high-end pieces, seeing as the former owner had been quite the spender. There are various lounges, bars, restaurants, and pools to be found on the ground floor, and picture references are provided below. The hotel also happens to have three pools—two of them are indoors, and one of them is outside, right next to the sea. Members of the Port Mafia will often frequent the pools on hot summer days, and members with elemental powers may sometimes freeze the surface of the water during the winter months so they can go ice-skating. Regarding the matter of where members are supposed to sleep, each member is more than welcome to claim or share one of the many hotel rooms with someone else. Typically, floors five through eight are inhabited by those holding executive ranks, while the rest occupy the lower floors, but this is not a set rule so in reality, the floor number does not matter. Unlike most hotels, many of the rooms are quite different in terms of layout and design. Everyone is free to choose whatever room suites their tastes, and may rearrange the furniture and decorations if they wish to do so. Rules Ranks BOSS — Given that they stand at the top of the food chain, the boss holds the most power in the Port Mafia, and they are responsible for organizing major attacks and raids, making all the important decisions that influence the group as a whole, settling disputes within and outside of the group, accepting gifts and invitations, maintaining alliances, approving ideas, hosting meetings and events, promoting and demoting members, etcetera. In war, members are expected to prioritize defending and assisting the boss above all other executives. — Risingrevolution — Chekov VICE BOSS — The vice boss is the next in line for leadership, and therefore serves as the boss's right hand and can preside over the Port Mafia's affairs in the boss's absence. They generally possess all the capabilities the boss does, aside from accepting alliances and promoting or demoting other members. — Kyara FELON/S — The felons act as advisers, and each felon specializes in a certain area. These members have the authority to host events of or pertaining to their respective divisions, accept gifts and invitations, lead attacks and raids, and serve as diplomatic representatives to be sent to discuss politics or business with other groups. Additionally, it is also their job to keep an eye out for potential lieutenants, and are expected to throw out suggestions on who to promote in the future during executive meetings. DRUG DEALER/S — The drug dealers of the Port Mafia are responsible for healing those who are sick and / or injured, and it is their job to pass on this knowledge to the paramedics who will one day take their place. Given that they know the most when it comes to things such as medicines and ailments, the task of treating those wounded or afflicted with disease is usually left to them and the paramedics training under them, so one should not try to treat someone else without consulting these members first. Drug dealers are also expected to host frequent herb-training sessions, to teach the rest of the group basic herb knowledge and to seek out potential paramedics. If there is more than one drug dealer then a head drug dealer will be selected (typically the one with the most experience / the one who has been in the position for the longest time), and they will be indicated with an asterisk next to their name. LOWER CLASS FELON/S — This is a semi-high position, typically used as a 'stepping stone' for those who possess an ambition to rise higher in the ranks; members are awarded this rank in return for being active and inclusive, as well as contributing to the group by often suggesting ideas and / or events. Felons may serve as personal assistants for a felon. They have the ability to accept gifts and invitations, and lead attacks and / or raids with permission from one of the higher-ranking executives. PARAMEDIC/S — This is a semi-high position, typically used as a 'stepping stone' for members with an interest in going into the medical field. Members are awarded this position for frequent participation in herb-training sessions, and for offering to assist the medics in tasks such as gathering herbs or sneaking into pharmacies in the city to steal bandages and gauze. Paramedics are responsible for helping to tend to the wounded during battles and / or raids, and they are also authorized to administer first-aid in emergencies if a medic is not already present at the scene. CRIMINALS — The criminals make up the majority of the group, and their duties include things such as patrolling the city, hunting / stealing food, etcetera. All criminals are strongly advised to choose which division they would like to be a part of (there's a combat division, an assassination division, and an intelligence division). DELINQUENTS — The delinquents are those in training to become criminals / full-fledged members of the Port Mafia. They are typically encouraged to attend as many training sessions and attacks / raids as possible so as to increase their fitness and hone their skills. Delinquents are not required to pick a division as of yet, but they are welcome to do so if they would like to. DELINQUENTS — The delinquents are any members of the Port Mafia that are under four months old. They are to be treated gently and cared for at all times; no delinquent is to be left uncared for. SENIORS — The seniors are the members of the Port Mafia who are too old or otherwise physically unable to do their job. They are to be treated with the utmost respect, as they deserve nothing less for having faithfully served the group in the past. Titles paste titles here Politics Allies Enemies The Exiles History The original group (The Mafia) was founded by two dragons, who hailed from another dimension—one that was exempt from the passage of time, and where life was dull and boring. These dragons—known as Vespar and Leona—after having one day fallen in love and gotten married, then decided to leave their unchanging world for this one. Teleporting here, they then settled within an Italian villa in the desert lands, where they could build a legacy and start a family, and do something that would stamp their names in history. And so, in time, the Mafia came into existence as a family-oriented group that was kind and nurturing to its members, and extremely vicious and hostile to those they viewed as outsiders. Afterwards the group experienced several changes in leadership, and unfortunately, began to steadily decline. It was then that three foreigners hailing from the land of the rising sun happened across the few remaining members. These individuals (Osamu Dazai, Ryuunosuke Akutagawa, and Kouyou Ozaki), after having been informed of the Mafia's current situation, graciously decided to assimilate them into the organization they ran: the Port Mafia. Now, the three are currently working to restore the group to its former glory under a new name, which they hope will be remembered as the one that marked its revival. However, after an extended period of inactivity, a semi-high position decided to take on the burden of leadership. Simply named "Twelve", he took up the post after the previous leaders disappeared without warning, and is working on restoring the Port Mafia to its former glory. Soon enough, he soon too went missing along with the other previous leaders, and SteelPaw came to take his place but failed to do so. Risingrevolution and Chekov had taken over The Port Mafia after Twelve, introducing new rank names and meanings, and hope on gaining activity and making The Mafia great once again. Religion and Customs